Inesperado
by Evelinne
Summary: O que Elizabeth não sabia e muito menos Darcy sabia é que seus caminhos se cruzariam muito em breve. Jane, a irmã de Elizabeth, cursava o último período do curso de Administração e estagiava no departamento de marketing das Indústrias Darcy. O que mais?


Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Elizabeth acordou cedo naquela manhã de segunda, disposta a tomar um banho frio rápido e comer alguma coisa antes de sair pra sua aula. No entanto, ao olhar pela janela de seu apartamento e ver que de típico o dia não iria ter nada pois um sol lindo já se mostrava ela resolveu dar uma passadinha no Yorkshire Sculpture Park para rever uma escultura de que gostara muito.

Quando chegou ao parque, Elizabeth caminhou diretamente até sua escultura favorita, intitulada "Mother and Child". Um de seus passatempos preferidos, quando criança, era passear no parque com seus pais e ficar contemplando aquela obra durante vários minutos seguidos. Desde então, Henry Moore tornou-se um de seus artistas favoritos, levando-a a optar pelo curso de Artes Plásticas da Universidade de Londres. Ao contrário de Moore, no entanto, ela havia optado por especializar-se em trabalhos com argila, aventurando-se, às vezes, na pintura.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, Elizabeth quase perdeu a noção do tempo, mas logo se encaminhou para seu destino. Ela realizava seu estágio de docência em um curso de extensão em Técnicas de Pintura realizado pela universidade e, nessa segunda, receberia alguns alunos novos, atrasados no cronograma, já que ela iniciara o curso há quase duas semanas. Enquanto dirigia até a universidade, foi pensando com seus botões no que poderia fazer para ajudá-los a alcançar a turma, já que era um curso para iniciantes.

Chegando à classe, ela logo reparou em quem seriam os novatos: um homem ruivo, uma moça também ruiva e um rapaz moreno, de cabelos escuros. Não era difícil descobrir já que sua turma era reduzida pela própria natureza do trabalho que realizavam, mais prático do que teórico. Assim que cumprimentou a turma, pediu que os novos colegas se apresentassem e falassem, em poucas palavras, porque haviam escolhido aquele curso.

O homem ruivo foi o primeiro a se voluntariar e, sorrindo bastante, postou-se a frente da classe e começou:

- Olá a todos! Meu nome é Charles Bingley, tenho 28 anos e sou advogado. Matriculei-me nesse curso por desejar abrir novos horizontes de criatividade em minha vida. – nesse ponto, ele fez um gesto largo com as mãos e caiu na risada, contagiando todos na sala. Elizabeth logo simpatizou com ele e admirou sua capacidade de se integrar rapidamente com a turma. Em seguida, os outros dois novatos levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e se dirigiram a frente.

O rapaz, que devia ter 1,75m aparentemente, falou primeiro. Elizabeth notou que ele tinha um rosto anguloso, com o maxilar bem demarcado. Não pôde deixar de observar que era um rosto, se não bonito, pelo menos bem harmonioso:

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Wilson, tenho 32 anos e sou brasileiro. – Nesse ponto, Elizabeth se espantou. Embora o rapaz tivesse um tom de pele que destoasse da maioria dos britânicos não lhe passou pela cabeça que ele pudesse ser brasileiro. Só então percebeu como estava distraída durante a fala dele olhando para Charles já que não notou como seu inglês era ainda vacilante. Ele continuou. – E essa moça bonita aqui é minha noiva.

Elizabeth também só percebeu, nesse momento e pela proximidade, que os cabelos da garota, na verdade eram tingidos de um vermelho discreto. Por isso ela não havia reparado antes:

- Olá, meu nome é Elenice e tenho 23 anos. Sou a noiva de Wilson – ela repetiu, sorrindo -, e viemos para a Inglaterra com o objetivo de aprimorar nosso Inglês. Tomamos conhecimento desse curso com uns amigos, ainda no Brasil, e decidimos faze-lo, além da classe de línguas que já estamos freqüentando.

Via-se que Elenice era um pouco mais fluente no idioma do que seu companheiro mas ainda assim vacilava em algumas expressões.

Quando todos voltaram a seus lugares, Elizabeth deu início à aula, explicando sobre a técnica de esboço:

- Bem, como nós já vimos no início de nosso curso, podemos utilizar várias técnicas de pintura, junção de cores, texturas e superfícies. Hoje eu vou falar do esboço. Todos sabemos o que é um esboço mas o que vocês podem não saber é que na base de quase todo trabalho técnico ou artístico há a presença de um esboço, um rascunho que o artista faz. – Enquanto falava, ela ia apresentando em slides alguns exemplos de esboços, os desenhos originais e o trabalho completo. – Agora quero que vocês tomem por base essa famosa cena do cinema oglobo./blogs/arquivosupload/2007/12/20521-cult-psicose.jpg e façam um esboço. Lembrem-se que não temos profissionais aqui, então liberem sua criatividade! – ela finalizou, com um sorriso.

Enquanto os alunos se concentravam, Elizabeth circulava pela sala, esclarecendo uma ou outra dúvida e orientando quanto ao melhor uso do grafite. Quando se aproximou dos novatos, ouviu-os combinando um passeio com Charles, que a chamou:

- Então professora... Estamos aqui decidindo qual parte de nossa maravilhosa cidade devo mostrar aos nossos turistas. Eles ainda são relativamente novos na cidade, então penso que podemos fazer um bom trabalho para dar-lhes uma boa impressão. O que acha? Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Elizabeth sorriu e observou por um segundo o trabalho que eles já tinham realizado, então respondeu:

- Por favor, podem me chamar apenas de Elizabeth, nada de formalidades. Mas concordo que possamos encontrar algo interessante para mostrar a eles. Que tal nos reunirmos essa semana para uma aula de atualização e para que vocês possam acompanhar o restante da turma e então nós trazemos alguma sugestão. Concordam?

Os outros sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça. Foi então que Elizabeth conferiu seu relógio e descobriu que já haviam passado dez minutos do término da aula; dispensou todos e combinou com Charles que fariam a aula de atualização na sexta pela manhã e acertariam o passeio para o sábado a tarde ou a noite.


End file.
